


Why Can't We Be Friends?

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Mickie [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie and Charlotte need to talk...Written for my Imagines Blog





	Why Can't We Be Friends?

\- Charlotte had been following Mickie around  
\- Slowly  
\- A little shyly  
\- She wanted to ask her something  
\- “Charlotte what do you want?”  
\- Mickie had turned to look at her  
\- Finally giving in  
\- “I...”  
\- Charlotte had faltered  
\- Blushed  
\- “I want to be... friends...”  
\- Mickie had smiled  
\- Laughed a little  
\- “Aw honey.”  
\- She paused  
\- “I don’t want to be friends...”  
\- Charlotte had paled  
\- “Sorry...”  
\- She had moved to walk away  
\- Forcing Mickie to grab her wrist  
\- Pull her closer  
\- Push her down  
\- Settle over her  
\- Kneeling on the bench  
\- “I meant....”  
\- She all but purred the words  
\- “I want more...”  
\- The words were soft  
\- Her smirk teasing  
\- Her kiss both light   
\- And possessive  
\- “Way more...”


End file.
